tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Maintenance Era Updates (October 2012)
Day 1 4:05 PM EST :Sorry I haven't updated on here in a while, but I got rid of a bunch of plugins that I stopped using and I added 3 plugins, which are FakeOps, which replaced FakeOP Advanced and FakePlayersOnline, and then two Essentials plugins, one of which wasn't in the previous Essentials release, and the other I had replaced in the past with bChatManager and later Whisper, both of which are gone now. 5:56 PM EST :The server is currently up, and for anyone wondering about the site I mentioned before on this page where it shows the server uptime and would delete my server's listing if it reached 0%, it showed as 1% Saturday and I had my server up Sunday and today a little bit, so it's currently up to 2%. In terms of plugins, EasyRules will be removed once I finish the Rules Test project. Other than that, I think the other plugins will stay for a while. In terms of worlds, I'll probably end up removing a bunch of them and the Wilderness was deleted and re-created today so that it's a 1.3.2 Wilderness. 8:56 PM EST :Tomorrow I will add Vault, because a Citizens character requires Vault in order to work. If Vault doesn't work for some reason I might get rid of it and Citizens, which is the last resort. 9:19 PM EST :I'm pretty sure I'll end up not keeping Vault, but then I don't know what I'll use to replace Citizens, I tried using ChestShop in the past, but I came to the conclusion that it didn't work because it conflicted with Lockette. Somehow Drrick5's server has ChestShop and Lockette on it and they both work. Day 5 8:04 PM EST :I tried to export the wiki and edit it in an offline editor, but it would let me view it only. I don't have internet from today until Sunday. I kept Vault, and the removal of PlayerLogger helped reduce the lag a lot. Right now I'm using Notepad++ to edit this page, and I tried to add a new namespace, if it works, that'll be awesome, but if it doesn't, oh well. 8:22 PM EST :The Wilderness has been reset, and soon a Static Wilderness (one that is never reset) will be made. I am working on updating the logo, which currently shows Tadukooverse 16, when the server is on Tadukooverse V.18 and soon will be Tadukooverse V.19. I'm working on typing what I want to change on various pages of the wiki and will make those changes when I have internet again. Day 6 10:39 AM EST :I worked on the logo some more and realized the Worlds page needs updated, so I'll be working on that for a while. I also worked on the Rules Test a little bit. 8:19 PM EST :The program I used allows you to view wikis offline, but not edit them. I didn't know that until now XD. That helps a bit, but not entirely. Day 7 1:33 PM EST :I estimate around 3 or 4 I'll have internet again, but these messages won't be up until I'm guessing 5 or 6. Once I get back, I'll be editing the Worlds page along with a few other pages. 4:28 PM EST :Well I was wrong about when I'd have internet again. It'll be around 4:45 I think, but again these messages probably won't be put up until 5 or 6. The Rules page will be changed, as the Rules were edited a lot while I was working on the Rules Test world. Day 8 8:45 PM EST :Well I didn't think it would be this late to update this page, but at least I did update it XD. I did have internet around 4:45 yesterday though. Now I need to edit a few pages that I worked on over the weekend. Day 9 4:50 PM EST :I removed DisguiseCraft because the reason I was keeping it was for the mug shot policy (which can be read on the Banning Policies page), but I can use Citizens to accomplish that now. I feel I should have a summary of the weekend here, so: ;Summary of Weekend :Tried to export wiki (success) :Tried to view wiki offline (success) :Tried to edit wiki offline (fail) :Edited wiki in notepad++ and tried adding namespace and planned to see if it'd work on the wiki (didn't check and won't XD) :Wilderness reset, Static Wilderness soon to be created :Worked on logo :Worked on typing what I wanted to change on the wiki (most of which has been changed by now) :Worked on Rules Test :Updated Rules (Soon to be edited on the wiki's page, also the Wiki Rules need edited too) 6:33 PM EST :Right now I actually wish I had tried making another namespace XD (You might find out why later if I succeed. 6:34 PM EST :I thought I had to make a namespace to have something: something as a page XD, but I don't, so I might be using that format for a lot of pages from now on... 7:29 PM EST :I am thinking about using that format for pages, for example: World:Flatvale for the Flatvale page, but I'm not sure yet. Something I need to do though is set up a schedule for various things, such as when to check for plugin updates. 8:06 PM EST :I am focusing on the Worlds pages right now and also working on making categories and putting the pages in those categories. 8:22 PM EST :I made the Space page and the Halloween (World) page, and now I'm going to work on the Halloween World. Day 10 3:52 PM EST :This page is getting to be so big that I think I should break it up into a separate page for each month. I'm not going to change that at the moment though. My main focus from now until October 30 will be on the Halloween event/world. Other than that, I will work on updating the wiki a bit mostly. 9:14 PM EST :I updated the Halloween page along with the world itself. I was going to update the Rules page, but it would take too long since I want to go to bed soon. Day 11 7:40 PM EST :I honestly didn't do anything on here or the server yet. I want to edit the Rules page though and if I had the server up, I'd work on the Halloween event... 8:57 PM EST :I updated the Rules page finally. I didn't work on the Halloween event, but I will probably have it finished in time. Day 12 9:02 PM EST :The server will probably be up tomorrow, but having it up today is unlikely. 9:27 PM EST :I got distracted for a bit XD. The Maintenance Era progress tracker probably needs updated. Whether I'll get to that or not, I'm unsure of yet. Day 13 12:49 PM EST :I've been working on various pages of the wiki for about an hour now. I worked on the Doctor Who: The Minecraftia Saga page, the TARDIS page, this page XD, and a few other pages. Soon I will split this page up into multiple pages (one for each month). Day 14 3:26 PM EST :Forgot to split this page yesterday XD. Today I worked on lowering the wanted pages list (pages with red links). Any page I use the Languages Template on causes there to be a red link for each language of that page. For the Languages Template page itself, I'm just creating redirect pages, but for pages I do that to, it shows every language in the box then, so I can't do that to the Main Page for example. I created the Lockette page today. 3:46 PM EST :I finished splitting the page if you couldn't tell XD. Time for more work on other things. Day 15 5:36 PM EST :I edited a bunch of pages and now the server will be up around 6. I will focus on the Halloween event while it's up. From now until then, I'll be updating plugins. Day 16 7:17 PM EST :I updated some pages and currently all the normal pages are categorized. I created the Bishop page. Day 17 4:23 PM EST :I am working on updating a bunch of pages today. Right now I'll be focusing on the Unfinished Pages... Category:Maintenance Era